Clubs
Clubs are a way for the protagonist to gain certain buffs and easily access certain supplies in Yandere Simulator. People at the two playable character's school are members of a specific club or profession and will go to the clubs after schoolhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661090366787944448. Yandere-chan and the other protagonist can also join a club, but this has not been implemented yet. It will be partially implemented in the November 15, 2015 Update. Depending on how many students there are in the final game, there might be only a few clubs that all have to do with buffs or rivals. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/644550580942143488 10 clubs are planned at the moment.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/663602255929540609 Clubs will affect a persons' behavior (e.g. if they join the Sports Club then they can run faster).https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652915520056889344 In the final game, it is not possible to switch clubs, but if the protagonist leaves a club they will never take her back.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653296409249091584 This means that if she enters and leaves all clubs in the game, then she has permanently locked herself out of all clubs.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661232096959041536 No Club (Club 0) Senpai, Sakyu Basu, Inkyu Basu, and Kuu Dere do not belong in any clubs. Cooking (Club 1) :Main Article: Cooking Club Kokona Haruka and Riku Soma are currently the only students in this club. There is a planned rival who was supposed to be in the club. Many students will own knives for this club so the main character is able to obtain them from here. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652552708168155136 Drama (Club 2) :Main Article: Drama Club :Saki Miyu and Sora Sosuke are currently the only students in this club. Occult (Club 3) :Main Article: Occult Club Members of this club will perform rituals. The rival, Oka Ruto, is the president and only current member of this club. Light Music (Club 4) :Main Article: Light Music Club Ryusei Koki and Mei Mio are the only current students who are in the Light Music Club. Martial Arts (Club 5) :Main Article: Martial Arts Budo Masuta, Juku Ren, Sho Kunin, Shi Ta and Mina Rai are in the Martial Arts Club. Members of the club will be capable of self-defense, as they all have the Heroic persona. Photography (Club 6) :Main Article: Photography Club Koharu Hinata and Hayato Haruki are in the Photography Club. Science (Club 7) :Main Article: Science Club A room marked "Science Club" is next to the Info Club room on the third floor. Yuna Hina and Sota Yuki are members of this club. Info (Club 8) A room marked "Info Club" is next to the Science Club room on the third floor. No students are currently known to be involved in this club. Sewing (Club 9) :Main Article: Sewing Club Yui Rio and Haruto Yuto are the only students in this club. If they player joins this club, they will have access to infinite clean uniforms.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IXbfSuJexGEFLRxcUdv_pTQTpC6iEhTqPYcsHTIA48k/edit?pli=1 Sports (Club 10) No students are members of this club. Gardening (Club 11) No students are members of this club. A greenhouse is planned to be used by this club.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668247482204196864 Gaming (Club 12) :Main Article: Gaming Club Pippi Osu, Mai Waifu, Midori Gurin, and Ryuto Ippongo are in the Gaming Club. ????? (Club 99) Info-chan belongs to this club. It contains only one member and is exempt from school rules. It will be explained in a future tape. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649413070847016960 Faculty (Club 100) All teachers are in the Faculty Club. It is currently the club with the most members; with a total of six. YandereDev confirmed that the Nurse is also in the Faculty Clubhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/627886636043341824, but since her AI is incomplete, Info-chan will not recognize that the Nurse is part of the club. Student Council This is going to be in the game. There are no known students in this club and it won't be implemented for several months.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652428958210748416 The club is not corrupt, but the student council president is a strict disciplinarian. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650080607066681344 The protagonist is not able to join this club. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632366731873292288 In 1980s Mode, there will be a different cast of Student Council members. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642924625316286464 Removed Clubs 'Gardening Club (Club 0)' Senpai was the only student in this club. However, both Victim-chan and Witness-chan were in this club prior to their removal, meaning that it was once the club with the second most amount of students. 'Computer (Club 5)' Saki Miyu and Sora Sosuke were in the Computer club. 'Newspaper' Info-chan was once the president of this club. It was removed and there will be no such thing as a newspaper for Akademi High. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649413070847016960 'Other Removed Clubs' *Sports Club (Club 2) *Sewing Club (Club 3) *Photography Club (Club 5) Trivia *The player will be able to get kicked out of clubs. It is unknown how at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666037067076407296 *Clubs were still available in 1989.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665418373921120258 Category:Akademi High Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gardening Club (Club) Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Photography (Club) Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Akademi High Students Category:Occult (Club) Category:No Club Category:Drama (Club) Category:Science (Club) Category:Sewing (Club) Category:Cooking (Club) Category:Sports (Club) Category:Gardening (Club)